Light alloy vehicle wheels for passenger cars and trucks consist, as a rule, of aluminum or magnesium alloy. Such components have hitherto been available as light alloy wheels for passenger cars and trucks according to common lacquering processes in different single-color variations and multicolor design was not possible in an industrial manufacturing process without maskings or complicated markings. Painted wheels, which have conspicuous contours differentiated in color in the entire styling area as well as on the inside of the wheel (brake-body-to-tire clearance area), are desired more and more.
Such painted areas have been produced hitherto by adhering or screwing on wheel part imitations having a different color, e.g., wheel flanges or spoke parts, to the light alloy wheel proper. In addition, a multicolor design was obtained by covering at first individual areas with templates or individual contours and providing the remaining free areas with another coating of paint. Different areas could be coated here one after another with different colors. All these processes for manufacturing painted wheels or for providing wheels with front-side painted areas, be it by means of wheel part imitations or painted lacquer coatings, are extremely expensive and only suitable for custom-made manufacture, private manufacture or for home use. Industrial manufacture in larger lots and with reproducible accuracy is not possible with the prior-art methods.